


日上三竿

by hephae42



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephae42/pseuds/hephae42
Summary: 无营养小年轻麦茶炮。
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Sonoda Mari
Kudos: 2





	日上三竿

**Author's Note:**

> *乾巧x 园田真理  
> *时间点很奇怪，基本捏造  
> *前后文脱节严重  
> *快跑

三伏天正午，连最闹腾的小孩也呆在家中不愿出门，窗外只听得见蝉鸣，而室内只有老旧风扇夸拉夸拉转不太动的声响，将将盖住低喘。

“巧，慢、慢点。”

园田真理被压在墙上，整个人悬空。她被乾巧抱在怀里，两只胳膊牢牢卡住她，她感觉肋骨有些痛。

园田真理并不是很喜欢这种感觉，双脚不着地让她没有安全感，和她相连着的只有乾巧的两只胳膊和阴茎。他下面楔在她里面，比她体温稍低，使得异物感更重。

她紧紧攀着乾巧，不敢松手。

事情开始得正常又乏味。老旧和式房间不通风，再加上空调坏了，整个屋子里只有一台电风扇还在工作。乾巧和园田真理躺在同一个房间里睡午觉，暑气蒸得他们两人都躁动不安，午觉睡着睡着就无意识越贴越近，手脚乱缠。乾巧更加怕热，感觉被热源紧贴着让他无法继续睡着，心情很差地不情愿抬起眼皮，发现园田真理的腿架在他腰上，脸拱在他胸前，看上去像是热得难受，T恤被她手臂带起，露出胸部下围。

热就不要滚过来，乾巧腹诽。

虽然心情不是很好，但他还是帮园田真理整好衣服。

他躺在地上，听着外面不停乱叫的蝉，感觉更加烦热。

“巧，我想喝冻麦茶。”不知道园田真理什么时候醒了，她闭着眼睛，看上去还睡着。

“自己去拿。”

“不要，好热。”园田真理被暑气和睡意熏得迷迷糊糊，讲话也口齿不清，让她看上去更年小了几分。

她边说边撩衣服，为了纳凉。

乾巧忽然感动莫名燥热，他按住她的手：“我现在去拿。”

“好，快点回来。”说完她彷佛又睡了过去，再没动作。

等乾巧拿着麦茶和玻璃杯回来的时候，园田真理已经不知道睡到哪里去了。整件上衣都被她撩起，露出大半胸部，肚子上却盖着条毯子。不知道是怕热还是畏寒。

“巧，跟草加君道歉。”她嘟囔着说梦话。

乾巧很气，她在梦里都为草加雅人说话。他上前捏住园田真理的脸，嘴巴嘟成O型，看上去水润又饱满。

乾巧好奇心作祟，凑上去舔了一口。

园田真理虽沉在梦里，但也有感觉，她不耐烦挥挥手，想摆脱嘴上的束缚。

乾巧被她的手在脸上拨弄得烦了，张嘴咬她，虎牙卡进园田真理的嘴唇，刺得表皮微红，似乎是脆弱毛细血管不堪重负。

这一下把园田真理咬醒了，她皱着眉头，嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔：“阿巧你在干什么！”她还没睡醒，连骂人都不似平日中气十足，反而恢复成了16岁女孩应有的娇憨态。

乾巧岔开话题，对着桌上的麦茶努努嘴：“麦茶给你拿来了。”

热气蒸腾，刚从冰箱里拿出来的麦茶迅速在瓶外结出一层水汽，水珠顺着瓶身流下，在老式榻榻米上晕开一片。乾巧的手掌搁在水渍上，冰凉腻滑的触感稍微平复了他心头那股没由来的燥热感。

“倒给我喝。”

“自己倒，又不是没长手。”乾巧没好气回答她，但还是依言照做。

园田真理接过杯子，本想豪气地将麦茶一饮而尽，却没成想一下没拿稳，大半杯麦茶都撒在衣服上。冰凉液体顺着曲线，从胸口流进沟壑，晕得她胸前濡湿一片。

“……”

“……”

乾巧扶额，无话可说。

“你坐着别动，我去拿件衣服给你换。”

等乾巧拿着衣服回来时，园田真理的上衫已经褪到脖颈。乾巧迅速转过身，脸颊通红，且大有蔓延至耳廓之势。

“你能不能注意一点！”

园田真理在乾巧看不见的背后歪了歪头：“反正只有阿巧你在，没关系的。”

乾巧拿她没辙，闭着眼睛把衣服往她的方向扔。

园田真理穿好衣服，四肢并用像毛绒小狗一样爬过来，又给自己倒了杯麦茶。

一整杯下肚后，园田真理长舒一口气，心满意足眯起眼睛，露出两颊的酒窝。

“干嘛亲我？”她突然想起，问题问得乾巧猝不及防。

“没什么，因为看上去很像章鱼嘴。”

“说什么呢！”园田真理嗔他，但人却往乾巧身边又挪了挪。

“要不要再来一次？”园田真理看着他的眼睛，语气稀松平常。

一如往常，比起语言，乾巧更喜欢用行动表示。

乾巧的舌头熟门熟路地滑进园田真理嘴里，园田真理也没有害羞，很自然地缠上他的。

他的手也没停，从园田真理宽大的上衣下摆伸进去，握住她的胸部，他切实感到丰腴软肉从他指缝中溢出。

吃那么多，肉却长在了该长的地方。干巧心道。

他很喜欢这种软腻的手感，忍不住用了些力气捏了捏。

“你干嘛？”园田真理的舌头还被他绕着，说话含糊不清。

乾巧重新堵回园田真理的嘴，把她舌头拖进自己嘴里。

窗外蝉鸣与房内老旧风扇的响声盖住了他们唾液交换时发出的水声，但在园田真理听来却清晰可闻。她脸通红，想要推开乾巧。

乾巧手上加大了些力度捏了捏她，示意她安静些。

顷刻间，园田真理的身子就软了下来，任凭乾巧揉搓。

乾巧把园田真理从地上拉起，按在墙上，老旧的和室墙壁非常应景地吱呀了一声。

乾巧的左手牵着园田真理的两臂向上，紧紧扣住她的纤细手腕，另一只手则往园田真理身子下滑。

他的两指抵在园田真理的入口处，来回摩挲，却迟迟不进去。

园田真理被他摸得腿软，想要更多，却又不好意思开口，只好主动往乾巧怀里靠，伸出舌头努力想挤进乾巧的嘴里。

乾巧看着园田真理的模样，暗自好笑。他不好过多欺负她，逗了她一阵就把嘴张开，迎接园田真理。

园田真理学着他的样子，把舌头缠上来，勾住他的打转。

乾巧趁着园田真理卖力亲着他的时候，手指侵入了她。他本来之前习惯性留着指甲，但为了园田真理，他定期开始修指甲，真理有时兴致上来，还会坐在床边拉着他的手替他磨指甲。有次她甚至想帮干巧涂指甲油，在追了干巧三条街后终于作罢。

园田真理已经湿了，因此他进入得并没有多艰难。在几次浅浅抽插过后，他微微用力扩开两指，耐心地让园田真理习惯被打开的感受。 

园田真理此时还攀在他身上，微微喘着气。她呼出的气正好吹在乾巧耳朵上，他全身彷佛有电流窜过，差点松手把园田真理摔下去。

在他把插入的手指数加到三根时，园田真理已经充分接纳了他，他能感觉到他被园田真理紧紧吸着，内壁温暖了他一贯微凉的手指。

他将手指拔出，园田真理受到刺激，就势抱紧了乾巧的脖子。

乾巧见园田真理维持着一副半挂不挂、一边腿软一边又要努力踮着脚攀着他的样子，心软了一下。他把园田真理托起，让她两腿绕住他。

真理纤细的脚踝挂在他的腰后，一晃一晃。

他凭感觉将自己对准园田真理，插了进去。他的扩张做得很充分，毕竟不想伤到真理，以至于他进入的时候畅通无阻，甚至可以说是被热烈欢迎。

园田真理早就意识模糊，她只是软软挂着，随着乾巧的动作而动作。她全身心相信乾巧，把自己所有全托付给他，从见面伊始便是这样，一如既往。

乾巧开始动作起来，和耐心前戏不同，他动得凶狠，彷佛要把园田真理碾碎。

园田真理被他剧烈动作痛醒，开始咬他，想要摆脱乾巧。

她张嘴咬在乾巧肩膀上，极其用力。

但乾巧不为所动。

乾巧用力扣住园田真理的身子，彷佛要把她掐进自己的血肉里。从他和她相见第一面起，园田真理就成为世间唯一能固定住他的锚，是他和正常普通人生唯一的相交点。她自顾自把他扯进一大堆麻烦事有了联系。

他应该怨她的，可是他没办法。

他永远都没法真正拒绝园田真理。

他在园田真理耳边喃喃出她的名字，舌尖轻触上颚，犹如信徒虔诚祷告。

园田真理叹了口气，回拥住他，当作回答。


End file.
